elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fugitives
The Fugitives is a quest in . There has been a prison break in Bravil. The Hero has to find and kill the escaped convicts. Walkthrough Speaking to anyone in Bravil with a disposition of 70 will let the Hero ask about the fugitives. They will say that there are four of them hiding in Bloodmayne Cave. Bloodmayne Cave is close to Bravil, to the west, along the river past the bridge. The first one found is Hlofgar. A room with gas vents must be passed to get to him. In the middle of the gas vents is a pull rope. Activating it will stop the gas for a few moments. There is another pull rope on the northeastern wall that will open the sliding rock door to the southwest. Hlofgar is in the next room. Next is Ashanta. The Hero will come to a room with a chasm. There are two planks that can be walked across. The side doors may be ignored. After the chasm has been crossed, there is an opening to the left. There is a log trap at the top of the corridor that will release. There is no tripwire to avoid, so step back when it starts or go to the right. Ashanta is in the room behind the log trap. After she is dead, head through the northwest corridor to the next level. (If the Hero gets out of the way fast enough and has let her know they're there, she may kill herself in the log trap.) Next one to find is Dreet-Lai. This cave has a hole in the ceiling and Dreet-Lai is an archer. He is above the Hero and can notice them easily if they step into the middle of the room. To get to him (or his corpse if he is killed) through the hole, head south into the hallway. The western exit also leads towards the last target. The western exit will turn south, then east and open into a room. In this room, there will be at least one animal, deal with it and head east. This corridor opens into a large room with a huge bonfire in it. Enrion is wandering around there. The bonfire can make it more difficult to see him at range. Once he is dead go back to Burz for the reward. There is a convenient exit to the south. (The hunt can be started here.) It is located a very short distance to the north-northwest of the regular entrance. However, the Hero will have to walk back to the "proper" exit (the one entered through), because there is a rock wall that cannot be opened from the inside of the cavern, only from the main entrance. This way, everyone can be killed from behind, and the log trap avoided. Journal Trivia *All the convicts except Enrion, who's a spellcaster and wears regular clothes, have elven armor at lower levels, glass armor at around level 25. de:Die Flüchtlinge (Quest) pl:Zadanie:Uciekinierzy ru:Беглецы Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Quests